


With Duty In Mind

by Baamon5evr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elia is too good and pure for this, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, Lyanna just wants to go home, Not Rhaegar friendly, Other: See Story Notes, POV Female Character, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Series, Rhaella is done with this BS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: Unanimous decisions were hard to come by, especially with Lord Robert Baratheon’s anger over his betrothed and animosities between the fighting factions but thankfully cooler heads prevailed, and negotiations and treaties were signed. And Rhaegar, after helping to cause this conflict, was nowhere to be found. Rhaella was left to clean up after him.





	With Duty In Mind

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is canon divergent circa Robert's Rebellion following the Battle of the Bells. Battle of the Trident never happens (but may also contain some slight changes to canon, like which kingsguards went with Rhaegar).  
> 2\. This is not Rhaegar or Rhaegar/Lyanna friendly. I don't think I bash either of them but I certainly don't just let them get away with the political or moral implications of their decisions because love. I also think Lyanna is given much more lee way by me than Rhaegar because he was the biggest idiot of them all. And honestly, I don't understand the thread of logic in their actions but that's a debate for another time.  
> 3\. This is completely and unapologetically self-indulgent. I think this could've happened but also self-indulgence.  
> 4\. Some triggers may apply because Aerys/Rhaella. Par for the course with GoT/asoiaf though.

_**"The Queen, your mother, was always mindful of her duty."**_ \- _Ser Barristan Selmy_

 

The throne was uncomfortable.

Rhaella had known that, she knew just looking at it, but it was a discomfort she knew she had to bear to maintain the respect she had managed to scrap together during this mess her family had caused.

King's Landing had never been a place Rhaella thought she would spend her whole life. She had never wanted to, but she couldn't leave it to fall to ruins during her lifetime. She couldn't simply sit back and watch any more. That famous Targaryen rage which she previously thought lost on her had reared its head finally. Rhaella wished it was a physical entity she could scold for showing up so late. Where was it before all the times she needed it? When her father made her marry Aerys? When he began beating and raping her? When the war began? But it had finally decided to show up now, so she was grateful for that at least.

She took that anger and she used it and when Aerys came charging at her in fury over who knew what, this time Rhaella hit him back and she kept hitting him. They weren't very effectual hits, they stunned him more than hurt him. Aerys still got his hands around her neck, ready to squeeze the life out of her. She wouldn't be standing if Ser Jaime had not stabbed her husband in the back. Rhaella didn't feel anything watching him writhe in pain on the floor, nothing like the horror that seemed to seize Ser Jaime and render him motionless. Even still, he obeyed when she told him to slit Aerys' throat. Ever the faithful servant, Ser Jaime. But he was young and obviously had no care for Aerys and had slowly begun to lose his respect for Rhaegar, who left him to guard the royal family by himself for the sake of his “love” for Lyanna Stark.

Ser Jaime was young enough to be molded to serve for Rhaella's interests and he already had no problem stepping up as her queensguard, doing her bidding with little question and aiding her in her made-up story that Aerys accidently killed himself during a fit of rage. The small council had been skeptical of her words regarding Aerys but for what it was worth, Varys didn’t have a problem backing her up along with Ser Jaime. Either way, they listened when she told them that changes need be made and she would be the one implementing them. Varys had seemed particularly pleased but Rhaella didn’t dwell on it. She bid them to withdraw the royalist armies, especially after the loss at the Battle of the Bells. She swiftly sent out ravens announcing the king’s death and her regency for her grandson, Aegon, who was named the rightful heir to the throne following Aerys’ death. Rhaegar's disinheritance was left unsaid, those who needed to figure it out would. Just as she had hoped, with those ravens came replies from the rebel forces to negotiate. She was all too happy to gather Lords Stark, Arryn, Baratheon, Tully, Lannister, Tyrell and Martell to discuss a ceasefire and peace terms.

Unanimous decisions were hard to come by, especially with Lord Robert Baratheon’s anger over his betrothed and animosities between the fighting factions but thankfully cooler heads prevailed, and negotiations and treaties were signed. And Rhaegar, after helping to cause this conflict, was nowhere to be found. Rhaella was left to clean up after him. She was his mother, but he was a man grown, she should not still be wiping up after his mistakes.

Prince Lewyn returned to the capital soon after the ravens flew, along with Ser Barristan, so he could be by Elia’s side once more. They didn’t hesitate to tell Rhaella and the small council that Lady Lyanna left with Rhaegar willingly and that the last they knew Rhaegar took Lyanna to Dorne, but he would’ve moved since Prince Lewyn had made it clear that he wouldn’t remain with Rhaegar now that Aerys was no longer alive to use Elia against him and Ser Barristan refused to stay now that the king was dead. Ser Barristan advised Rhaella that all his urging to Rhaegar to return to the capital and face what needed to be done next fell on deaf ears.

_‘Love makes fools of men. Reason seems to have flown away from him. My brothers have indulged it for much too long. I could no longer. I am a kingsguard. Your words made it clear that Prince Aegon is to be my king. His side is where I belong, not Rhaegar’s.’_

Just as Prince Lewyn predicted, the searches in Dorne turned up nothing. Months passed before Rhaella would see her son again. The realm was still transitioning and recovering from the war. Rhaella’s responsibilities with her new title of Queen Regent had vastly enumerated, and thus so had Elia’s as she had become Rhaella’s partner more than ever, if nothing else. Even with Ser Lewyn and Ser Barristan’s return, they were still short-handed in the castle. Rhaegar was gone and still had the remaining kingsguards with him. Ser Jaime remained, despite some rumblings about Aerys’ death not being an accident, along with the master-at-arms, Ser Willem Darry, who was working more as a queensguard than anything else. A third of the goldcloaks had been instated as guards around the castle. Prince Doran had sent along men to help guard the Keep (and his sister) and Prince Oberyn had come to the capital to act as his sister, niece and nephew’s shield until he found people other than his uncle who he felt were worthy of the job (which could be never so Rhaella expected to see much of him around the keep yet). Prince Oberyn had brought along a sellsword company which he had founded himself and they replaced the goldcloaks Rhaella had to take from the streets. She didn’t like the idea of it and she thought the people might feel too policed but maintaining safety was paramount.

Peace managed to reign, however tenuous a peace it appeared to be. All armies had marched home and several groups of men, from all part of the kingdoms, were sent out to look for Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark and bring them back to the capital. It was a tiring few months, but it was not all bad. Rhaella discovered she was pregnant, and though it scared her in the beginning that she had not managed to get rid of Aerys with the finality she thought she had, she was happy about it. She would get to raise a child that was completely hers with no influence from Aerys at all and that gave her hope.

Her grandchildren were growing more and more every day. Rhaenys was a bright presence in the keep, bringing a smile to the faces of everyone she spoke to despite the mourning period the castle was meant to be in. Aegon had begun to walk. It seemed like just yesterday he was born. Soon he would ascend to the throne and it wouldn’t be a moment too soon for Rhaella. Viserys was confused and unhappy with all the changes. He had begun acting out for a little while, going as far as to disrespect Elia by calling her a Dornish whore. Rhaella was quick to discipline him and speak as plainly as possible about the changes. She did not want him to grow to be as much of a problem as Rhaegar. With her consistent discipline and time, he had calmed down. He had even apologized to Elia and now helped her with the children and followed his goodsister around like a little duckling.

And happiness had made its way to Rhaella’s personal life even, in the form of an old flame returning to her. She had been flummoxed when Lord Varys said he had a gift for her. She was stunned to soon learn his gift was Ser Bonifer.

 _‘For making sure the realm stays in one piece.’_ Varys had said.

Rhaella was also sure it was to show the vast nature of Varys’ knowledge and reach. She hadn’t known where Bonifer was before now and it had been a good thing that he was out of Aerys’ reach but he was here now, his eyes as forest green as she remembered. He was never the most handsome man but that hadn’t been what drew her to him. His hair had grey in it now and there were lines on his face, but he still smiled at her and was chivalrous and proper with her. She called on him frequently and was not ashamed to do so, even though she was still supposed to be mourning her husband.

The court may gossip but the people didn’t care about the queen’s personal life. They cared about feeding their families and having a roof over their heads. The war had hit the smallfolk of the realm hard and they were all looking to her to fix their troubles, to save them. Rhaella had never been relied upon so heavily, not even by her children. Not in this way. It was a weight she was unused to carrying, this new responsibility, but she had no choice but to bear it.

Rhaella rubbed a finger over her temple. Supplicants lined the streets to gain audience with her and she listened to every one of them. It was growing harder now that she was getting on in her pregnancy, her babe now only three moons from being born. Her constitution was never great during these times and she feared waking up to blood in her bed every day, but Ser Jaime watched over her and guarded her from external harm. Elia was ever attentive and made sure to closely monitor her health. Viserys doted on Rhaella, wanting to help her whenever he could. Then there was Bonifer who would come to her side without hesitation. Just to think of him brought a smile to her face. It was awkward in the beginning, seeing him again. She had only been a girl last time she did, last time she was in love with him. But love could be made new and she felt it would be with him. She looked up as steps approached her. Her smile grew when she saw it was Bonifer swaggering into the room, his green eyes alight with mirth.

"From the look on your face, I suppose the audiences went well." He teased. Rhaella scoffed in response.

"There are still... how many was it, Ser Willem?"

"There are 125 more supplicants waiting for an audience. You have already attended to 98 today." Ser Willem replied, his voice holding some amusement in it.

"125..." Rhaella trailed off tiredly. The teasing look in Bonifer's eyes swiftly left.

"Are you getting enough rest? I could get some food and drink for you." He said with concern. He was so careful with her. Rhaella was unused to such treatment and a part of her wanted to stop him, tell him she wasn't worth it, but the larger part knew that was Aerys' foolishness clouding her head so she paid it no heed. Rhaella flashed him a smile as she stood up from the uncomfortable chair, her black dress flowing down to her ankles. She did not mourn her husband, but customs must be kept for her story to hold any water. She wore red jewelry and lipstain to make herself feel better.

"I've already eaten but thank you." She walked over to him and ran a hand down his arm, unbothered by Ser Willem's presence. He would not say anything to anyone and if he did, Rhaella did not expressly care. She was the queen regent now, no one could force her to marry or consort with anyone she didn't want to.

 _Rhaegar could._ A voice whispered. Rhaella pushed it away. Who even knew where he was? The men she had sent along with Lords Arryn, Stark and Baratheon's forces still hadn't located him or Lyanna Stark even with Ser Barristan and Prince Lewyn’s insight into their past movements.

"How is the child?" Bonifer asked with genuine interest.

"She is awake and active. I had another dream about her last night. She was beautiful, my Daenerys. Nothing at all like Aerys, thank the Gods. She was bright and safe and happy, most importantly." Rhaella replied, rubbing her stomach. Her Daenerys visited her dreams often. Rhaella thought she might be a dreamer, thus her daughter's name.

"She will have no choice but to know happiness with you as her mother." Bonifer replied, a hand hovering over hers but not quite touching her. Rhaella wasn't so sure. She was Rhaegar's mother, but happiness was something that tended to elude him. He was always lost in melancholy or indignation or books.

"How was it in the lower towns and Flea Bottom?" She asked. He had taken to patrolling it for her, stopping what crime he could, keeping an eye on the goldcloaks and sellswords and reporting his observations to her.

"Dire. Less people starve than they did last week but they still starve. The sellswords, surprisingly, are not as rough as the goldcloaks. Prince Oberyn’s influence perhaps. Ser Manly Stokeworth does what he can but he cannot be everywhere at once in a city so vulnerable. More officers may be needed to institute order in their ranks.” Rhaella took in his words. Lord Tywin had sent her ravens offering his services and the use of his men. None of his charity came free. He’d no doubt try to regain his position as Lord Hand and ingratiate his family further with the royal family. Rhaella was not going to betroth her 8-year-old son to his 18-year-old daughter. She was a woman flowered and grown. It’d be ridiculous for them to wait for her Viserys, who was already all but betrothed to Princess Arianne Martell, instead of cultivating another marriage that could be beneficial to House Lannister. Perhaps the trainers from his citywatch and an offer to foster his youngest cub in the capital. She doubted Elia would want Cersei Lannister for a lady-in-waiting but could probably be persuaded to take 11 year old Tyrion Lannister as her ward.

“I stopped two robberies and three rapes on my patrol. The rapists have been arrested. As for the thieves, two children. Lord Varys requested they be brought to him, no doubt to become part of his little birds."

"No doubt." Rhaella agreed. She would not stop Varys from doing what he will with them. He'd feed them, and they would provide valuable information.

"The grain from the Reach and the fruits and rice from Dorne should be making its way to us within the fortnight. The North is supplying us with glass, so we can build as many greenhouses as necessary to grow as much as possible. The growing will take time, but the imports should help ease the number of starving masses this war has left in its wake. Until then, all we can do is continue as we—" Rhaella was cut off as the doors burst open. Elia entered the room in an urgent fashion, the fabric from her black, silk dress trailing behind her like a tail. She had a troubled look on her face and was accompanied by Ser Jaime and her brother, Prince Oberyn.

"Elia?" Rhaella asked with concern.

"He's here." She said simply. Rhaella's eyes widened minutely before settling.

"Are you sure it's him?"

"I saw him from my balcony with my own eyes. He rode into the city by himself. None of the men sent for him were with him." Elia clarified.

"I spoke to him, Your Grace. I told him it would be best if he were to see you here in the throne room immediately." Ser Jaime added.

"And?" Rhaella asked with a raised eyebrow. Jaime paused, shooting a look at Elia and Prince Oberyn before speaking.

"Prince Rhaegar said that he and his true wife, Princess Lyanna, along with their son, his heir, Prince Aegon, are tired from their journey and wish to rest. He said he would allow an audience with you once they've settled. He was muttering to himself about putting things to right once more." Rhaella could hear Elia's breath hitch at Ser Jaime's words and Prince Oberyn practically turned red from anger. Rhaella, for her part, felt disappointment swelling in her more than anything else. Her son, Gods, where did she get him from?

“Where are the children?” She asked Elia.

“All three are in the nursery. Ser Barristan and my Uncle Lewyn guard them.” Rhaella nodded, satisfied at least that they were away from the area.

"It seems my son does not grasp the severity of the situation at hand. Bonifer, darling, would you please fetch my son for me?"

"Anything, my queen." Bonifer replied, bending low to kiss the back of her hand.

"Ser Willem, Ser Jaime please accompany him. And Prince Oberyn. Bring him, Lady Lyanna and their bastard son here at once." The three men nodded and began to walk after Bonifer.

"And Prince Oberyn? I trust my son will make it here alive, even if not unscathed." The prince flashed her a wicked smile in response.

"Of course, Your Grace. I would hate for death to befall my goodbrother too soon." Rhaella waited from them to close the door before she let out a sigh, her whole body drooping with the weight of her problems. They felt heavier on her than the crown that adorned her head.

"True wife and heir? I've raised a bigger fool than I thought I did." She mumbled to herself, rubbing a hand over her protruding stomach.

"You shan't follow in your brother's footsteps, you hear me Daenerys? I'll make sure of that."

"What will you do now?" Elia asked her. Rhaella stopped pacing and turned to look at the girl. Elia could very well be the most beautiful person there when she walked into a room. She had more Rhoynish blood in her, making her skin dark olive and her eyes were dark as well. A beautiful girl with a weak constitution but what she lacked in physical strength she made up for in spirit. She was smart and witty, clever and endearing, caring and kind and sweet and all the things mothers hoped their son's wife would be. Rhaella counted her a true friend and, furthermore, family. She would not put Elia or her grandchildren aside no matter what foolish plan Rhaegar had concocted. Rhaella approached Elia and pulled both of her hands into hers.

"Don't fret, my dear. You will never lose your place or title in this family so long as I have a say in it."

"I don't mean me. I mean him. Rhaegar. What will happen to him?" Elia asked. But she didn't ask it in anger or with a clear motive for vengeance but nervousness and concern. Rhaella stared at her, dumbstruck.

"By the Gods, you still love him. Elia, what has my son done to earn your love and devotion so?"

"I couldn't rightly say, goodmother." Elia replied before tears rapidly filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Rhaella pulled her into her arms. For nearly four years, Elia was the only daughter she thought she would have. Though their blood ties were tenuous at best, she loved Elia and she hated that it was her son who had borne this pain in her. Aerys had hurt them more than enough, Rhaegar wasn't supposed to do so too. They never suspected he would. Rhaella felt tears burning in the back of her throat as the prospect of what she would have to do to her own child made itself plain to her, but she held the tears back.

"Now is not the time for tears. They'll be more than enough time for that. Now is the time we secure the future for our families, for the realm, for Rhaenys and Aegon, for Viserys and Daenerys. Rhaegar has sought fit to throw their futures away. We cannot. We must be strong now and hold heart that whatever we do is what is best for everyone involved. To do anything else would surely tear us apart."

"Us?"

"He is your husband as much as he is my son. He has placed one insult after another at your feet. Whatever should happen to him, your voice matters in the decision." Elia nodded but looked pained as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"I don't know if I'm ready to face this." Elia confessed. Rhaella nodded in understanding.

"Nor do I. But we must. For our children."

"For our children." Elia repeated, drawing strength from it as Rhaella hoped she would. She took her hand, her brown fingers standing in stark contrast against Rhaella's milky white skin, and led Elia up the stairs to the Iron Throne. Rhaella sat back down carefully, ignoring how the swords dug uncomfortably into her skin. Elia stood next to her, adjusting her gold embroidered Dornish-styled black dress and her gold tiara. She didn't know the truth about Aerys, but she had sworn to wear black as long as Rhaella did.

The two women had managed to pull themselves into some semblance of stoicism by the time the doors opened once more revealing the four men Rhaella had sent off, this time with Rhaegar, Lady Lyanna and their son in tow. As Rhaegar was placed before her, she saw both he and Lyanna looked worse for wear. There was dirt splattered over them in various places and Rhaegar had a bruise on his forehead, a bleeding cut on his cheek and blood drying under his nose which looked broken. She shot a look at Prince Oberyn.

"It seems as though the smallfolk did not take kindly to their prince's triumphant return with his so-called wife after helping to start a war that he managed to escape much of. I simply decided to further that sentiment and add some scars to his pretty little face." He replied with a satisfied grin. Rhaella could not say much in reply to that. The smallfolk had taken to her regency quicker than she thought, much quicker than the court or small council did at any rate. The smallfolk loved Rhaegar once. He played his harp in the poverty-stricken streets and gained their love one note at a time, but such memories didn't mean much in the face of the chaos the city had been thrown in ever since he left with Lady Lyanna.

"I suppose that's what happens when people tell them that I've thrown a temper-tantrum and my mother sends men to collect me to bring me home like I'm an errant child." Rhaegar replied with anger.

"You said it." Ser Jaime mumbled, loud enough that Rhaella was sure he wanted to be heard. Rhaegar chucked a look at him, one that was meant to make him feel low and remember his place. Jaime shot a small smirk back at him, causing some shock to fill Rhaegar's eyes. Rhaella was right then. Jaime no longer respected him. It was for the best really, no loose ties to cut. Rhaella levelled Jaime with a look just to be sure. The smirk wiped clean from his face and he went back to blankness, a hand on his sword's hilt as he flanked Rhaegar. Rhaella nodded silently to herself, she had him then. Good.

“Where are the other kingsguards?” She asked Ser Jaime.

“They weren’t with your son when we found him. Somewhere around the keep, I’d imagine.”

None of them had the sense to return to King’s Landing once it was made clear that Rhaegar was not to be king other than Ser Barristan and Prince Lewyn. That couldn’t go unrectified.

“I’ll deal with them later.” She decided. Rhaegar had seemingly gotten over his shock enough now to ignore the men surrounding him and question her.

"Mother, what is the meaning of all of this?" Rhaegar asked, his voice stern. Rhaella saw right through him. His eyes shifted between she and Elia restlessly. He was afraid. He was afraid of them. A part of Rhaella felt hurt. Her son had never feared her before. He came to her for solace from Aerys but now she was what inspired his fear. Well, there was nothing for it. He'd done this to himself. Lyanna Stark, for her part, would not look in Elia's direction at all. Perhaps she thought she wouldn't have to face her in all of this, that Rhaegar would handle it himself when he returned with notions of annulments and secret marriages.

"Why did you not come to me when Ser Jaime told you to upon your entry into my city?" She replied.

"Your city?" He repeated.

"Considering your father plotted to burn down said city and you abandoned it, yes, my city."

"Burn down the city? Father wouldn't... even if he would, he's gone now. I am his eldest son. His heir. I am the rightful king and I have returned to reclaim my birthright and place as king." Rhaegar said, once again he looked sterner and surer than Rhaella figured he felt inside. She held strong and ignored the urge to crumble and hug him, to find out what the problem was and do all she could to banish it or lavish him with all the gifts and attentions she could manage. That got them here in the first place.

"You think in this time of strife, after all the battles have been fought without you and men and women around the seven kingdoms have bled and died, that you will now ascend to the throne? You think you can leave for months and return with no explanation at all and be crowned king for your efforts?"

"I am the firstborn son of—"

"I know what you are, you are my son after all. I know by blood, you are the heir, but I'm sure no one will protest too loudly or be confused about the fact that you will not be ruling."

"Mother, mistakes were made, that is true. But you can't really believe you can hold the throne."

"Until Aegon comes of age, yes. He is the heir to the throne."

"He is. You're right. Lyanna and I are proud to have borne a healthy son, despite trying times." Rhaegar said, looking at Lady Lyanna and her son with love in his eyes. She felt Elia tense beside her. Rhaella silently reached out a hand and brushed Elia's arm comfortingly.

"Your bastard is not Aegon, no matter what farce of a name you've seen fit to give him."

"He is not a bastard. A septon annulled my marriage to Elia and I wed Lyanna on the Isle of Faces. My kingsguards, Ser Arthur, Ser Jonothor, Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold can attest to it. They bore witness to our lawful union. Now, it is quite enough of all of this. It's been a long day, a long _year_. I'm sure we're all eager to be rid of this business. I'm sorry, Elia, truly but—"

"Don't speak to her." Prince Oberyn practically hissed. Rhaella shook her head from her perch on the throne. This level of disappointment was the last thing a mother wanted to feel.

"Annulment and a lawful union, you say? Well, last I checked an annulment need have a party from both sides to earn its legitimacy. Elia, dear, did you consent to any annulment? An annulment which would leave you a ridiculed, ruined pariah with next to no prospects and your children disinherited and just as well as bastards?" Rhaella asked, heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"No, goodmother. I did not consent."

"Prince Oberyn, did anyone in your family, to your knowledge, consent of this annulment?"

"I can safely say we did not."

"Prince Lewyn perhaps?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't. He hasn’t made any mention of such a thing."

"Besides which, I didn't sanction any annulment and the king certainly didn't sign off on it while he lived. Without the consent of Elia or her relatives, or mine or your father’s blessing to supersede that, your so-called annulment is null and void. Princess Elia is your wife and the princess of the seven kingdoms and she shall remain so. As for your son, refresh my memory Bonifer, what is a child born out of wedlock again?"

"A bastard, my queen."

"A bastard. The son you conceived together is a bastard. He is not heir to the throne any more than you are now, Rhaegar. Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, son of Princess Elia Targaryen of House Martell is the heir to the iron throne. I will act as his regent until he reaches an age of majority. Should something happen to me, Princess Elia shall act as his regent until he reaches majority. His children after him will sit the iron throne. Should something happen to Aegon, Rhaenys will sit the iron throne. After her, Viserys and then Daenerys. Myself and the small council agreed months ago that you are removed from the line of succession effective immediately." Rhaegar opened his mouth as if to protest but Lady Lyanna stopped him.

"Fine. If that is your will, we will leave then."

"Lyanna!"

"It's fine. It will be alright for we will be together." She said it so simply that Rhaella was reminded that Lyanna Stark was little more than a child. With that in mind, her next words were softer than they should have been.

"No, you will not." Rhaella said. Rhaegar and Lyanna looked to her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lady Lyanna asked.

"You said it yourself, Rhaegar. Mistakes were made. Mistakes that can't be rectified with a few words. Actions must be taken, examples shown if we are ever to gain any respect and calm in this realm. Your actions cannot stand without answer." Rhaella said, speaking as if she was explaining something horribly complex to children of Viserys and Rhaenys' age.

"Do you mean to name me Waters and ship me off to Essos?" Rhaegar asked indignantly. Rhaella didn't answer.

"You wouldn’t." Rhaegar said, looking at her with a look of deep betrayal. It grated at her insides, but she ignored it.

"Goodmother." Elia spoke up. Rhaella turned to look at her.

"My dear?"

"Perhaps such a punishment is not the right punishment." Rhaella glanced over at the men in the room. Rhaegar was staring at Elia with hope in his eyes, Oberyn with outrage and the knights with confusion. Lyanna still would not look at Elia, instead focusing on trying to soothe the fussy child in her arms.

"What would be the right punishment?" She asked the younger woman.

"He will be too far away in Essos, not as easy to watch. Perhaps the Wall will be a better choice. He may still use his battle prowess, he may yet rise in their ranks to Lord Commander and he won't be without family." Rhaella took in Elia's explanation. She glanced back over to Rhaegar who had a look of pure conflict on his face as he still stared at Elia, seemingly unsure of what to feel.

"I suppose Uncle Aemon would not mind looking out for you, though he will ring your head for your follies. However, I'm not sure I like you being so close to Lady Lyanna as she will be released into the custody of her brother in the North."

"Custody? I'm no child." Lady Lyanna protested.

"Trust me, it's in your best interests right now to still be viewed as a child. As a foolish girl who did not know what mess she would cause with her careless actions because to view you as anything else would do you ill." Rhaella replied. Lyanna looked down, like a chastised child. Good, she could see reason at least where her son didn't.

"You would banish me to the Wall like a thief or a rapist?"

"It's where you wanted to be, isn't it? You can indulge in all the legends and wives' tales you want there." Elia replied. Even in this punishment, as harsh as it seemed on the surface, it was still probably something that Rhaegar would not mind in the long run. Rhaella truly didn't understand how Elia didn't hate him. Maybe it just hadn't set in yet.

"You say I am to be released to my brother's custody, does that mean I don't have to marry Robert?" Lyanna asked, some hope in her voice.

"What happens with your future marriage prospects are between yourself and your brother. They probably will not be as plentiful with the knowledge that you birthed a bastard and broke your betrothal to run away with a married man, but memories fade with time and you are young yet and beautiful besides. Prospects may change for you in a few years. Besides which, I hear Lord Robert has a few bastards so maybe he won't mind about yours. What you should remember is that anything you do will reflect on your brother, so tread carefully for your family's sake." Rhaella replied. She didn't want to interfere with the Stark's business any more than her family already had. Ned Stark could figure out what to do with Lyanna but if the girl became a trouble then things would be more complicated. Rhaella didn't want to threaten the Starks, however soft a threat it was, but she needed leverage. She turned her head slightly as Elia spoke up again.

"Either way, future husbands notwithstanding, your brother shall welcome you home with open arms as mine would do for me. Your return to your family has been negotiated heavily and the North eagerly awaits your return, so we shall not keep you long. Rest assured you will be allowed to set up a written correspondence with your son when he reaches an age to write letters. Before that, updates on his progress will be sent regularly." Rhaella turned away from Elia as she uttered the words, understanding dawning on her, and she nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what do you mean? My son is coming with me." Lyanna protested.

"I am under no illusions that you two couldn't run off together at any point. Yes, I shall hold your actions against your brother, but you didn't return after your father and other brother were killed so why should I believe you would return if something should happen to either of your two remaining brothers?"

"I wanted to come back! But Rhaegar wouldn't..." Lyanna trailed off, glancing at Rhaegar before seemingly refusing to speak anymore.

"I don't know what you will do once you are gone from here. If you were to run off with your son in tow, how do I know that years from now your bastard won't rise against Aegon with notions that he is the rightful heir? How do I know we won't have another Blackfyre Rebellion or War of the Ninepenny Kings or Dance of Dragons? No, he will be raised here with his half-siblings. We will find another suitable name for him. Jaehaerys mayhaps, or Aemon or Daeron, something that isn't Aegon."

"Mother, this isn't... you can't—"

"Call it an extra incentive for you two to behave if you must or astounding charity given the circumstances of his birth but as Princess Elia has said, he will remain here. Don't fight me on this, son. You won’t win." Rhaella replied, standing firm by Elia's decision. Lyanna turned her attention to Elia, finally managing to look at the woman.

"I took your husband, so you will take my son, is that it?" Elia stayed silent a moment before answering the younger woman.

"I will secure the future and safety of my children and the realm. I don't know you very well, all I know is that you ran away with my husband and borne him a child. I know you've been with my husband with little other options for company for over a year. I can well imagine what fantastical tales of grandeur and prophecy he has constructed around you, I'm sure you believe it all. It is much easier to believe Rhaegar, isn't it? He shines when he talks about his songs. But the song has ended. It's over. No more of this. I won't go through another war on account of the men I love, I won't. I won't see my son have to fight his brother because of the actions of their father. I refuse. I don't know how much of all of this was your choice, Lady Stark, but every action has a consequence. Your son shall remain here." Elia replied. Lyanna stared at Elia, conflicting emotions Rhaella couldn't begin to decipher playing over her face.

"I don't want him to be raised by nursemaids and septas."

"He won't be. He'll be raised by me." Now even Rhaella turned to look at Elia just as everyone else did. She looked wholly serious and sincere. She meant it. Of course she did.

"You will raise my son? A child born of your husband, as you say, out of wedlock? Why should I believe you would cause my son anything more than pain?"

"I don't expect you to know me any more than I do you. I suppose it was easier to make all the decisions you did because of it. You didn't know me, so what could you know or understand of any hurt or slight laid at my feet? It must've seemed very far away from reality for you, wherever you were when you were playing house with Rhaegar. But I'm sure even he can attest that I would never hate a child. I would never blame them for the actions of their parents. I will raise your son. I will love him because I must, because I will have no choice, because love comes much too easily to my heart and I will have no reason to stop it swelling in my breast as time goes on with your child here. I will be his mother. But a day will come when he looks at me, the woman he calls 'Mother', and he sees how different we are. He will see my black eyes and my dark skin and he will wonder and he will ask. I will tell him the truth. I want to be able to say more about you to him than these deeds I've known you for. I want to be able to say you gave him more than a life borne of scandal." Elia continued, making her way down the steps slowly until she stood before Lyanna and the babe still fussing in her arms. He'd been fussing around, mostly quietly, through the entire exchange, his arms flailing around and quiet disgruntled noises leaving him. Rhaella knew Lady Lyanna was holding him wrong but it was hardly the time to say so. Instead she watched the exchange between the two women with interest just as everyone else in the room did.

"Give him something like what?" Lyanna asked, her voice breaking a little.

"He needs a name. I wouldn't take that honor away from his mother, no matter what the future may hold for my relationship with my stepson." Lyanna stared down at her child, her eyes searching his features before she uttered a name.

"Jon." She said simply.

"Lya, surely something more in line with my family would be more appropriate." Rhaegar said, coaxing her in a gently voice.

"Jon." Lyanna replied, her voice firm and sure.

"Jon then. Jon Targaryen." Elia replied. Rhaella rose an eyebrow at the surname but it was Elia's decision to make. The line of succession could be discussed at a later time. Elia held out her hands to Lyanna to hand the babe over.

"I..." Lyanna stared, glancing at Rhaegar uncertainly.

"Yes?" Elia hedged.

"I didn't even want him in the beginning." Lyanna confessed.

"Lya." Rhaegar uttered, staring at her confused and shocked.

"Everything was happening so fast, it hardly seemed the time for a child. Even when he was born, everything was so hard. He was so unhappy and fussy. I could never make him settle for very long. I had never felt so... helpless. But now, handing him over seems just as wrong." Rhaella watched Elia step forward and pull Lyanna into an embrace. Gods, the girl was entirely too good. It concerned Rhaella. Her gooddaughter could so easily be taken advantage of for her kindness, especially in a place like this and with her husband's impending banishment. But Elia was smart, Rhaella would have to trust that she would be smart enough to know what her position would soon be and to field the vultures who would surely soon begin circling her.

"I understand. Motherhood is a series of hard choices. As I said, I will not see contact cut off indefinitely. He will write you when he is old enough to write. Mayhaps I'll help him write when he is younger still and we can set up a correspondence about him between us in the meanwhile. Eventually, a visit can be discussed. Not for years yet though, you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I appreciate your kindness." Lyanna replied, her voice slipping in and out as she pulled away from the embrace and wiped a tear from her cheek. She looked down at her son once more before placing him in Elia's arms. Elia adjusted Jon accordingly and eventually he stopped his fussing and settled in her arms. Lyanna stared at the child for a long moment before looking away.

"Is my brother still in the city?" She asked to no one in particular.

"No. But some of the Northmen remain. They are to escort you home."

"May I meet them now? I very much would like to go home now." Lyanna sounded like a lost child then more than ever. Rhaella pitied her. She was too young to be in all of this. Too young for the child that she could tell looked like her from her vantage point.

"Ser Willem, please escort Lady Lyanna to our Northern guests. They have my leave to depart the city as soon as possible if they so wish." Ser Willem bowed before turning to lead Lady Lyanna out. Rhaegar held out a hand to her but Lyanna dodged his grip.

"Don't." She mumbled softly before following Ser Willem. Rhaegar watched her go with hurt in his eyes before turning back to Elia who stared down at the babe in her arms, her fingers tracing his face lightly.

"He doesn't look much like you at all. It's probably for the best." She commented.

"Elia, I know you have my mother's ear. You were always close." Rhaegar began.

"We are." Elia agreed, her eyes remaining on Jon as he gripped her finger in his tiny hand.

"Please, I need to be in the city with the children. The prophecy says—"

"I know what the prophecy says: The dragon has three heads. There are three children of yours here and Viserys besides. Daenerys soon enough. You don't need to be in King's Landing for the sake of your prophecy. Besides, Queen Rhaella has already made her choice. She sits the Iron Throne, not me. All I did was ask leniency for you and that is all I intend to do. And with everything that has happened and all you put our family through, I should think it's more than what you deserve from me." Elia said. Her voice was light and sweet toned, but the words were hard and chastising. So she was angry after all, she was just very good at hiding it. Strangely, that made Rhaella feel better.

"Goodmother, by your leave, I would bring Jon to the nursery to meet his siblings and settle into his new home." Elia said before Rhaegar could say anything to her in reply.

"You may go, daughter." Rhaella replied. Elia nodded before making her way to the side door, Prince Oberyn following behind and deliberately knocking his shoulder into Rhaegar's as he passed.

"As for you son, you will leave here tonight. You will be held in your chambers until the time which you are to go. You will sail to Eastwatch before making your way to Castle Black as I won't run the risk of you being attacked on the road."

"Because you care, is it?" Rhaegar replied angrily. Rhaella stared at him for a long moment. The only other two people in the room were Bonifer, whom Rhaella trusted and who had seen her in less regal positions than she would like, and Ser Jaime who had been on enough of this bumpy ride with her family that it seemed ridiculous to mistrust him at this point.

"What is it, Rhaegar, hmm? Did I not hug you enough as a child? Did I not kiss you enough? Tell you how special you are? What is the problem? Why do you act like a rebellious teenager at the age of five and twenty?"

“I finally do something for myself and I am a child for it?”

“Yes.” Rhaella retorted plainly.

“You think I’ve never wanted to run from this place? From your father? But I had a duty to fulfill to my family, to my house, to the realm and so I have done all I must do to follow through with it. I didn’t run away and help start a war, no matter what I have wanted in the past.”

“It must be easy enough for you to say so sitting on that throne. You will get to rid yourself of me and whatever shame I have brought upon you and you will have a new replacement for me in a few months. Everything turns out perfectly for you.”

“You think anything about this has been easy for me?”

"Some things were, I’m sure.”

“Enlighten me.” Rhaella replied, some sarcasm leeching into her voice.

“Father fell on a sword, did he?" Rhaella's jaw ticked at the words.

"All these years of suffering and only now—"

"Was there supposed to be a designated time?"

"Mayhaps when he went about torturing his own family in his descent into madness."

"Torturing? What did he ever do to you? What was it that was so horrible? Call you some names? Pay little attention to you? Trust me, it could've been much worse for you. I know firsthand what worse is from your father. You chastise me for waiting to act but where was your action when he beat me? When he bit me and punched me and scratched me so hard he left scars? When he raped me, your own mother? Where was your outrage when he ridiculed your wife? Threatened to kill her for her Dornish roots as soon as she had birthed an heir? Derided and disrespected her before the court so she would gain little respect from them, especially after her husband ran off with a girl who was little more than a willful child? Where were you when he threatened to cast Rhaenys into the sea for looking more Dornish than Valyrian? When he floated the idea of throwing acid into Aegon's eyes because they were black and he'd rather he be blind than to have Martell eyes? Where were you when the people began pouring in suffering and starving because of a war you started? The great action you took was to hide. Hide away with your mistress over some words on a bloody piece of paper. What right have you to judge me on anything? You are my son and I love you, I would never want to see you hurt but it was very hard to defend your actions or feel inclined to do so when one looks back over the last year. I am sure I made mistakes with you. You are spoiled. I didn't teach you consequences, I coddled you, I didn't teach you enough about the world. That's on me. I admit my fault there. I will not take responsibility for this. You will go to the Wall and keep your name because Elia was gracious enough to pled that for you. And I will make sure that Viserys and Daenerys are better than you and never make the same mistakes." Rhaegar stared at her speechless.

"Take him away, Ser Jaime. Make sure he cannot leave his rooms until the boat is ready for him." Ser Jaime nodded before dragging Rhaegar off with him. Rhaella watched the door long after they were actually gone, her eyes unwavering as she focused more on keep the tears at bay than anything else. She felt Bonifer lay a hand on her shoulder in comfort and that was when a tear made its way down her cheek.

“Did I just make a terrible mistake? He is my son.”

“You did what you felt was right. That’s all you could do. You can’t doubt yourself now.” Bonifer assured. Rhaella took his words in with a nod but it didn’t stop the tears from falling down her face. Bonifer gently took her hand and pulled her up into an embrace, allowing her tears to soak his shoulder. Between them Daenerys began to kick and, despite herself, Rhaella felt a smile come to her lips. Things seemed wrong now and in this moment, she felt hurt more than anything else, but there was hope here too. Hope for the future. That was all she could ask for.


End file.
